


Mine for the Taking

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bonding, Claiming, Dark fic, Dom/sub, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer won, and Dean is his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine for the Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a dark fic where Lucifer won the war.

Dean lay back on the bed as Lucifer worked.

He closed his eyes as the familiar pins and needles skated across his skin. It hadn’t been this painful when he’d gotten the tattoo over his heart, but this wasn’t just any type of tattoo and it wasn’t made from ink. Dean buried his face in the pillows and he tried to figure out how he’d ended up here, like this. He knew Sam had said yes, and Lucifer and Michael had fought; Michael had lost. He’d been to late, just a little too late and the world had burned.

At least Lucifer didn’t wear Sam’s face, he wore Nick’s and it was one small ray of light in all this. He had watched, from his place at Lucifer’s side, as the world crumbled, and nature took back what was hers. He’d watched as the angels hesitantly came back down to see the damage, how some of them had wept, and others had cheered; some remained emotionless.

Dean had been the last human left, if you didn’t count Sam; or was he dead too? Did they go to heaven, or was humanity just wiped out completely? These were questions he asked himself daily as Lucifer broke him down with patience and kindness and the knowing that Dean was stuck here. He’d tried to end it, tried to join everyone else, but Lucifer wouldn’t let him.

He belonged to Lucifer.

He winced as Lucifer dug in a little deep but soon the pain was eased away by the grace that was mixed with the blood making the tattoo. He had no clue how long they’d been at this, how big or small or what the tattoo was. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, lost in the memories of what had happened, and the knowledge of what was to come.

“I gave you a gift Dean; do not treat it as a curse.” Lucifer spoke softly and Dean clenched his eyes tighter, wanting to curl in on himself, forget what Lucifer was doing to him. “Now Dean, don’t be like that. Haven’t I been kind to you? I have not laid a finger on you, like I promised Samuel. I have made you feel good Dean, have treasured you greatly.”

Dean hated the fact that Lucifer is right. He hadn’t hurt him, has touched him in ways no man – angel – has touched him before. He’s made Dean come harder then he’d ever had before. He’s fed him, kept him safe from the other angels, cared for him. There were nights that Dean would be plagued by nightmares, by the death of everything he knew, and Lucifer would be there to cradle him, to ease the pain and fear.

He’d even let Dean keep the impala, and let him drive her, with him in the passenger seat. There were endless roads that he was pretty sure weren’t real, but it was enough to keep Dean happy. Because in truth, this is the happiest he’d been in a while, even if every once in a while he’d remember Bobby, or Sam, or Cas and remember everyone he’d worked to save; gone.

Those times were far and few between now.

He winced when Lucifer hit over a tender spot before Lucifer’s hand pressed against his neck, holding him still. Dean waited as he felt his skin heat up. He gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth as it became too hot and then cool again. He let out a sharp breath and moved to sit up as Lucifer let him, turning to look at the archangel before mmphing as he was kissed.

Dean kissed back and closed his eyes, using one hand to grip at him before breaking it. He looked at Lucifer who smiled and flicked a wrist, creating a mirror. Dean licked his lips and looked at the mark on his back.

It was an upturned triangle with the lines used to create the tip, continuing on to crate a small v, the ends curled so it was more like two j’s. There was an x running through the triangle with an actual V through the j’s almost reaching the tip. Dean shivered and reached out to touch it, watching as the blood-red lines glowed as he did, sending shocks of pleasure through him.

He closed his eyes and moaned as Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, drawing him into his body.

“Mine, forever and always, even in death.” He whispered and Dean let out a soft whimper. “You are now bonded to me, I decide your fate.” He nuzzled Dean’s neck. “My _Righteous Vir._ ”


End file.
